Darkening of Dusk
by KaosAngemon
Summary: Myotismon is defeated, so why does TK still feel ill at ease and who is this Darkangemon who the digital world cringes at R
1. Objects In Motion

Darkening of Dusk  

Writers note: This story is not linked to the cornball ending of digimon S2 but has its own setup so if someone sends me a correction I shall scoff at it heartily

This story is set two weeks after the digidestined defeated Malomyotismon and things have returned to a state of semi normality.

 (How can you be normal living with a digimon like Veemon or Patamon)?

 Or so the digidestined thought …

Special thanks to WK Graham Jedi Amara and Wayne who gave me ideas and encouragement in most of this fanfic, this story is devoted to them.

Chapter 1

 Objects in motion

Devimon grabbed Angemon by the collar "I have you now" he yelled triumphantly "You lose Angel boy" TK screamed and ran forward in a flurry of rage towards the duelling pair. An overpowering pain came over him it was all over, "not again" he screamed...

TK woke up with a jolt, beads of cold sweat running down his forehead, electricity flowing up his spine that had been far too real.

"TK what's the matter?" squeaked Patamon concernedly "You were screaming"

"Sorry buddy I guess it was just another bad dream just go back to sleep" said TK in a relieved tone.

"TK?"

"Yes Patamon"

"Why are you having so many bad dreams nowadays? Myotismon is gone!"

"I know it's just that I feel, I don't know, that there's something still out there"

Patamon stared worriedly at TK for a while, his overlarge eyes regarding his partner's thin worried face.

"Try and get some sleep yourself" Patamon said tiredly "we'll both need it"

While the Kamiya's all slept quietly in their beds Gatomon was out on the prowl. A dim alley light providing her lamp-like eyes with all the vision she needed while hunting, she had not been sleeping well these past few night it was as if something had been pecking at the very back of her consciousness. Just enough to keep her awake but not enough to be identified. She halted suddenly.

You can show yourself now I can sense you close by" she declared into the shadows

No answer, perhaps she'd just imagined it all still it had felt so real.

She climbed across various building balconies eventually landing back on her own little balcony.

Kari stirred a little as Gatomon settled into her ever watchful sleeping pose something was out there but whatever it was wasn't leaving.

TK and Patamon met Yolei and Poromon at the entrance of their building.

"Hey there TK what's up? " said Yolei in a cheery tone.

"Hey Yolei" yawned TK tiredly.

"What's up with you today you look like a train smash?"

"Oh is it that obvious," mumbled TK slowly

"Not sleeping well huh"

"Frade so I don't know what's wrong"

Yolei grinned evilly "well then I guess you're not ready to start school today"

TK made a face of intense disgust and started walking resolutely in the direction of the school

Yolei let it drop and just walked next to him smiling.

"I wonder why she's been like this recently" thought TK to himself "It isn't like Yolei to be quiet and giggle all the time, not like her at all"

Patamon complained that TK hadn't cleaned out his backpack. TK just kept walking along ignoring the loudening complaints of Patamon until they got to the school grounds. Sure enough there was the whole gang minus Ken waiting in the schoolyard

"Wazzup TK" said Davis cheerfully

"Yet again Davis maintains his perfect record of not noticing anything," squeaked Poromon 

"Zip it Poromon" Yolei scolded

"Hey Davis, not much, how about you?" answered TK almost automatically 

"Can't complain it's all good," Davis answered DemiVeemon squirmed.

"Hi Kari" TK said a lot more warmly making sure to prevent Davis from delaying him any longer in inane small talk.

"Oh hi TK" said Kari in a detached tone.

"Something wrong?" asked TK anxiously 

"No it's just that Gatomon has been acting really weird recently she hardly sleeps she's always hunting for something but she's been acting all reclusive" said Kari looking around slowly "See she's not even here now".

"Reclusive to you now that is weird" said TK in a disbelieving voice.

"Lemme out" squeaked a muffled Patamon 

"Oops I forgot you were in there buddy, sorry" said TK opening his bag and letting Patamon out in the shadow of the schoolyard 

The bell rang

"Well I'll catch you later" said Kari flusteredly getting to her feet and picking up her books "we'd all better get to class".

Davis put down his soccer ball and picked up his backpack "its time for more brain numbing" he laughed

"You mean more than your current amount?" sniggered Cody 

Davis let out a sound like an angry water buffalo and chased Cody of into the school.

TK laughed " OK I'll catch you guys later" he said running into the main school building

"Welcome back class" said Mr Reynolds in his usual droning manner "I trust you all had a good break?" he added questioningly.

A groan rose from the class, they saw where this was going.

"Takeru would you come up here please?" Mr Reynolds asked expressionlessly.

"Yes sir," said TK dejectedly a group of girls in the back row giggled "Board eraser duty on the first day, nuts!" he thought.

He usually felt a relative liking for Mr Reynolds; the man was boring yes but at least he was fair. Well all except for one thing, that was eraser duty, that horrible suffocating dust that seemed to clog the lungs and drain the soul

"Takeru what in the world are you doing?" asked a bemused Mr Reynolds

"Huh" mumbled TK dropping the erasers in his hands

The class laughed TK blushed a little Mr Reynolds rolled his eyes

"I have an assignment for you" said Mr Reynolds dryly after the class had settled down.

"What is it sir" asked TK in a state of dread over what else it could possibly be 

"We have a new student from Europe arriving here today and I want you to show him around today." Mr Reynolds said unusually softly "Keep him out of trouble okay".

TK gave him a deer caught in the headlights stare, Compassion from a teacher what the heck is going on with the universe today. 

"Sure thing sir" he stammered walking out of the classroom stunned

"He's waiting in the gym" Mr Reynolds called after.

"Okay" mumble the stunned TK walking down the corridor slowly

  
He got his first look at the new kid through the gym doors; there he was nonchalantly bouncing a basketball around the room not really paying attention to where it was going but always being exactly where he needed to be. His scruffy red hair flowing haphazardly in every direction TK watched this quietly for about five minutes and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi there" he said uncertainly.

The ball dropped to the ground, the boy turned round quickly obviously startled.

"Who are you? How long have you been there?" he asked suspiciously his brown eyes glinting

"Not long and I suppose I'm the welcome wagon," said TK taken aback at this kid's attitude.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge about being new, I'm Jonathan," said the kid laughing nervously putting out his hand.

"TK," said TK smiling, shaking the hand this guy wasn't so bad after all.

They chatted for a while on what TK guessed was common ground, basketball, the school, and sports as TK escorted him to Mr Reynolds's classroom 

"So what's your story" TK asked after a while.

"Oh I was shipped off to Japan to live with my aunt and uncle".

"How come?" asked TK even more curiously

"They thought I'd get a better schooling in my dad's home country than in England." Jonathan rolling his eyes

"Gee talk about a weird idea," said TK surprisedly.

"That's my dad for you," laughed Jonathan "thanks for greeting me, its nice to meet someone friendly when you're new"

"You know Jonathan this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said TK in a passable Humphrey Bogart

"Yeah I guess it is" beamed Jonathan   

Darkangemon tramped across the desolate landscape occasional scrubby trees breaking the otherwise deserted scene

"My My I wondered how long you'd take" said a disembodied voice

"This had better be good father," growled Darkangemon in a low voice "your there because of your own arrogance not their pathetic power"

"It wasn't fair there were five of them and one of me," whined the voice

"Five humans and their digi-pets versus one Mega and three ultimates isn't fair on them father," rumbled Darkangemon " now tell me what you want or leave me alone"

"Freedom"

"Oh is that all? And how would you gain this freedom?"

"Go into the world of the humans and recover an artefact left there by your late brother, it will aid me in my return" seethed the voice

"Now what did that idiot leave there anyway?" stated a nonplussed Darkangemon

"The keys he used to enter the human world the first time" said the voice

"Funny I always thought Myotismon was the smart one" smirked Darkangemon softly as his fathers voice dissipated into the nothingness from whence it came

_"Don't fail me," _it echoed forebodingly.

"Oh I don't intend too I need your help in subduing this world" thought Darkangemon

Izzy stared blankly at his E-mail inbox. There were three E-mails there each containing the most detailed schematics he'd ever seen

"Prodigus, I never thought I'd see this pattern again," he said to himself barely containing obvious Curiosity.

"What is it Izzy" asked his neighbour Mary frowning slightly " Looks like a bunch of Chaos to me" she added dolefully

"None of your business Marian" snapped Izzy quickly closing his mailbox "Its impossible the code can't lie but how?" he thought rapidly massaging his forehead not this, not another puzzle"

"Earth to Izzy, Earth to Izzy, Hellooo wake up," said Mary her large brown eyes staring at him uncertainly

"Whuh" 

"We have a project to do Izzy or have you forgotten with your mystery mail?" said Marian her eyes twinkling on the word mystery

"Oh yeah right" mumbled Izzy refocusing on his programming work Izzy was now pretty sure that the universe had a sense of humour because it had given him Marian as a partner for the computer team project, The girl was intelligent but also unfortunately gifted with the ability to detect crud and be all too frank about it.

"Why do things always happen to me?" he thought to himself  "I'll have to solve this puzzle some other time"

The day went by very well for TK his early incident forgotten as the Teachers began a new term with the piling of much homework upon the groaning shoulders of the youth (apologies writer has been reading Zenspeak for Dummies). He'd introduced Jonathan to Kari after math class and he joined the regular group in conversation at lunch in the Cafeteria 

"Yech what the heck is this gunk?" exclaimed Jonathan screwing up his face in disgust

"I dunno but whoever makes it must be the most evil being in the universe," said Davis poking at what he hoped was tuna

"Welcome to the devil's kitchen" chimed in TK laughing 

"I guess this is how life is here usually?" asked Jonathan in passing

"Yep this is it, plain regularity" said Davis smiling passively

"How could Davis ever hope to be normal?" said Cody sarcastically "He's always claiming to be above average"

Everyone laughed even Davis, who not even I, the writer, am sure understood the joke.

It was looking as if this normality might continue indefinitely but then again we all know Murphy's law of reality the second everything is looking perfect something very important goes boing in the background. (In this case it was the fact that after school, Kari found a very queasy Gatomon swearing she would never touch the school tuna special ever again)

Darkangemon stroked his white-blonde hair out of his pale grey face. He chuckled subtly to himself, he still couldn't believe his "luck" over these last few years those Digi-Brats had annihilated or banished his entire family. All that is except for him. Last of the Daemon Corps, his title said it all, and right now he needed Minions to do his bidding, not slaves for they could be liberated, but freely thinking evil digimon. There was no way he would underestimate those seemingly weak children. Luckily his brother had given him the last of the hiding places of the old crew for safekeeping.

Ah yes poor misguided Myo it never occurred to him that maybe in three years they would still have the power to destroy him. Myostismon's folly was now his problem; with the others gone the darkening of this world fell upon him.

"Oh how I hate to do real work," he sighed to himself. 

He marched through the forest filling the space just behind him with an eerie spectral image; he marched on un-turning in his determination slicing thought whatever got in his way until he eventually reached a clearing. 

"Ah this shall suit my purposes all too well" he thought a glint of malevolence sliding down his blackened helmet. "It is time for those who served my brother to serve me as well,"

"Digimon of Darkness come to me" he cried in his demonic scream "Let all fear for soon I shall recall my father and plunge this world into eternal plague"

There is a cave quite close to the Primary Village where the sunlight never reaches, a place where only the darkest and most lonely digimon could ever live not wretched per se just misunderstood and now deep within the bowels where not even the dark masters had dared to tread, something stirred.


	2. Acceleration

Writers note: No nameless minions were harmed in the writing of this fic (only a named one and he deserves what he gets).

Chapter 2

Acceleration

Blackwargreymon held Angemon at arms length slowly choking him. TK stood there helpless, watching his friend suffer. All of a sudden it wasn't Angemon in the claws, but himself. He felt the blackening sensation. "You are unworthy of my attention," said Blackwargreymon.

TK was once again woken by an all too familiar nightmare. Was a good night's sleep impossible for him? It had been three months of school since his last truly wakening nightmare. Patamon snored contentedly by his side oblivious to his partner's distress.

"That's the way he should be" thought TK. "blissfully ignorant".

He turned over to look at his alarm clock, the dial showed 03:15 in its large red numbers. This was one of the few times he had totally to himself. No Patamon, no other friends, just him and his thoughts. He was sure something was up in the air. 

Jonathan, or Jonno as they now called him had fitted in with the group perfectly. He was a good listener, could ignore Davis and was almost as good as TK when it came down to Basketball. And since they both made the team things ran smoothly between them.

Although it had originally been strange without the digital world coming up in conversation, school and normality had quickly swamped them into merely enjoying private moments with their partners.

All in all life went on, Davis still got in trouble but not as much as before, mostly due to his position as school announcer during basketball games, (Basic theory he's a motor-mouth anyway lets make it his job), Kari still worried too much, Cody still subtly teased Davis and Ken still preferred his own company. Yolei's quiet streaks continued and this continued to puzzle him, Kari had told him that a girl had to have a few secrets. What was that supposed to mean? 

"TK get some sleep please, you have a game tomorrow and the coach might just kill you if you're not in top form", grumbled Patamon drowsily. "Anyway, the way you shift is keeping me up"

"Okay buddy I'll go back to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight TK", said Patamon re-entering his dream. "Sleep well." 

The black spire towered above him, its cold stone facets radiating out the pure evil they were famous for.

"Hah, I knew those eager beaver brats hadn't knocked them all down", laughed Darkangemon. "There's always one left over."

"Indeed lord Darkangemon", said Phantomon. "What would you have us do with it?"

"Nothing yet. We'll need to get Noganamon out here first", said Darkangemon. "I'll need far more of these before I make any moves."

"Methinks you move far to slowly", mumbled Phantomon.

"But you're not paid to think are you? Now go and find that arrogant snake-witch, I have no time", snapped Darkangemon, perhaps thinking minions weren't such a good idea.

"Yes Master!" said Phantomon taking his exit.

"Its good being in charge!" though Darkangemon to himself

Ignoring Phantomon's grumbling he went back to envisioning his dream of a darkened digital world it made him all cold and hard inside.

The Primary village shone in the afternoon sunshine as the energy funnelled through its pathways bringing nourishment to all the digi-eggs. Elecmon sighed, it truly was beautiful here and now it was his again. 

He began his all to familiar climb down to the river

" Time to rustle up some grub for the little ones" He thought

He opened his spines and began to charge ready to zap up some breakfast, "No wait, what was that?" 

He pricked his ears listening intently for something, hold it there it was again.

"Is that howling I hear?" he said out loud to no one "I'd better check it out"

The howling grew louder and Elecmon was beginning to reconsider his course of action when he saw it, a solid rock blocking what appeared to be a cave, wait it wasn't so solid after all there were little cracks running across the surface. 

This was most definitely where the sound had come from but for the life of him he'd never heard it before.

"Moon Blade"_ Cried an angered voice_

A fine light began to filter between the rocks of the cavern as the cracks began to widen.

Something was in there, something that didn't add up. It didn't feel evil but still it wasn't altogether good either

"What have I gotten into now?" said Elecmon.

"An interesting trade off" said the harsh voice behind the rocks

Phantomon floated lazily across an ocean of trees, this was too tedious why did he always end up working for villains who were all for creeping assaults first Myotismon and now this fool, far too slow. If he was ever to do well in his mission he would have to get rid of the Digidestined and their pets particularly Angemon, He shuddered involuntarily at the thought, Angemon was the reason he'd had to endure that intolerable void in the first place. Now he had returned, called forth by Darkangemon to do the bidding of the Shadow Master once again.

 He'd solve his master's digi-brat problem the way he knew best. Send someone else to deal with them. But who would be wicked enough to try?

A cold finger of thought penetrated Pantomon's mind a single picture of malevolence

"Ah yes he'll do perfectly " thought Phantomon "They'll never know what hit them" 

And with that he changed direction and headed on his own accord

Eric the Master Librarian glared across his domain angrily. His long brown hair swaying over his brow, he narrowed his eyes. This library had everything ever digitised archived somewhere within it. Everything but this was allowed.

He scanned the reading room for an attendant; the library was crammed with Veggiemon, Bokomon and Bakemon. There was also a rather shifty character reading a magazine in the corner but that wasn't important now filth first riffraff later. He tapped a nearby Bokomon on the shoulder.

"Oi you" he muttered

"Is there something you wanted sir?" asked the Bokomon curiously bowing to pay the library master credit.

"I want… to know… who put THIS FILTH in my library" hissed Eric holding out a DVD case to the Bokomon like one would hold a dead rat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Several other junior librarians looked up this was more interesting than their books

"Oh my I'll dispose of it at once sir thank you for pointing it out" said the Bokomon with a shocked expression on his face

"That's good, you are aware this library is a place of study not of mind deadening." Thundered Eric as he stormed back to the fiction section.

"What is it Bokomon?" whispered a Bakemon curiously after Eric was a safe distance away

"A Dragon ball Z video!" spat Bokomon "What despicable garbage! I wonder who put it in here?"

"Lets hope we find out before the master does, otherwise there will be one less digimon studying here tomorrow"

The cloaked figure put down his magazine and smiled 

"Once again I see my little brother keeps this place in better order than I thought" he chuckled.

"Ah Good afternoon sir" said Bokomon turning to address the speaker "Pardon my asking but which brother are you?" 

"Isn't it obvious" said the man

"The master seems to have a lot more brothers recently," retorted Bokomon returning to his book.

"I see why you're confused, there do seem to be a few more of me walking around these days" chuckled the man lightly "I am the first, and I must speak too Eric soon, I have news from Azulongmon."

"He's not going to like this," said Bokomon darkly

Basketball court. School Gym, 19:31 two minutes into extra time.

TK ran across the basketball court, quickly changing the ball from hand to hand, the enemy defence closing round him, like the coils of some jungle snake. 

"I'm not gonna make it," thought TK to himself.

"TK pass here I'm open," yelled Jonathan running on his left hand side just ahead of the defence.

TK passed the ball to Jonathan running off to the left of him, Jonathan deftly caught it and made the shot. 

"Score!" screamed Davis at the top of his voice the gym reverberating from his voice 

The whistle blew. The ecstatic team rushed onto the field picking up both Jonathan and TK as it screamed a triumph. TK caught Jonathan's eye as the mob took its second victory lap around the courts bouncing them along in it wake. Dismounting and making a couple of excuses TK snuck out of the Gym towards the doors where he knew he'd find Patamon waiting for him. This was a moment to share with his partner besides Jonno had made the shot; he deserved most of the credit.

Out of the doors into the cold night air, it was still pretty chilly even for April 

"Way to go TK" squeaked Patamon flapping his little wings and landing on TK's hat "Although you shouldn't pose for pictures whilst passing"

"Good one" laughed TK "So what'd you think of the rest of the game"

"You and Jonathan were awesome, but so were the other teams' scorers"

"What do you think of him anyway?" asked TK wondering how Jonathan would react if he ever met Patamon.

"He's okay I guess, but I get the feeling he's hiding something," said Patamon quietly as they walked down the alley in between the main school building and the gym.

" I felt that the first day we met but somehow I feel it's a personal secret nothing like Willis's big secret" said TK worrying about his new friend to himself. Too many puzzles too little time.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that…" said a cold voice behind them.

Darkangemon glared blindly through the dark forest in a frustrated fashion, where the heck was Noganamon? She should have been here hours ago.

"You called for me master," hissed a venomous voice behind him.

"You most certainly took your time my lady, did you stop for lunch along the way," snapped Darkangemon angrily not turning around

"What do you mean I came as soon as Phantomon arrived at my burrow" hissed Noganamon indignantly

"How long ago was that?" asked Darkangemon suspiciously 

"Scarcely an hour ago my lord" hissed Noganamon her long neck slinking into her long flowing robe

"Then where the heck was he? I sent him over hours ago" stated Darkangemon frustratedly something smelled fishy and it wasn't Noganamon

"How am I to know my lord?" Fizzed Noganamon "Now where is this spire I'm supposed to work with?" 

"Its over there, my lady" said Darkangemon pointing at the spire 

"Ah yes it truly is a masterfully crafted weapon of malice" said Noganamon a stubby scaly claw emerging from her flowing robes "Now leave this all to me"

"I love watching you work," laughed Darkangemon coldly his spectral shadow melting into the night.

Gatomon crept up the side of the roof of the gym this was a good night. Being able to prowl the school at night was something she'd wanted to do for months. She needed to be totally alone with no fear of disturbance just so she could think.

There had been rumours over the last three months, whisperings of a nameless fear that had the digital world feeling on edge. Maybe it was just natural; the digi-world had endured an uncommonly quiet spell not so much as an uppity Gizamon showing it's ugly scaly face. 

"It's more I know it is" Gatomon whispered staring intently out over the city her mind flitting back to the last time she had been alone by herself. She would never have dreamed back then that she would be part of team saving both worlds how life turns you around.

A cheer resounded from the floor below rattling the roof.

"Game must be over" thought Gatomon padding down the slope it was time for Gato to reappear before Kari noticed she'd been gone.

She slipped into one of the upper windows behind the stands that had been put in for that evening.

"The game is over you two," she snapped snidely into the light-slatted shadows 

"Gatomon how long have you been there?" asked a blushing Yolei straitening her glasses. 

"Long enough" sniggered Gatomon, her lamp-like eyes dancing devilishly she was enjoying this.

"Its not nice to spy on people you know" retorted Ken also blushing. 

"You two are aware that the only people who haven't figured it out are Davis and TK, even Jonno has twigged and he's only known you guys 3 months,"

"What?" asked Ken appearing to clean his ear "Even Cody?"

"He hasn't got the mantle of knowledge for nothing" whispered Gatomon swing up into the stands.

"Is it just me or is she getting a little more perverse than usual," asked Ken as Gatomon swung from view

"Let her be Ken. They'd find out sooner or later and personally it does explain the funny looks Cody's been giving me lately."

"Momentai Yolei, now lets get back to the others before TK and Davis figure it out,"

"Ok whatever you say Ken" Yolei countered still blushing slightly "Lets go"

TK turned on a dime squinting into the darkness, There standing in the pale lighting stood Devimon. Only it wasn't Devimon, Devimon was black this creature was glass blue. 

"You know I feel almost honoured to be the one destroying you. Lord Darkangemon will almost certainly reward me for this" smirked the Devimon clone

"Only if you live up to you word Devimon," piped Patamon bravely

"Devimon? Close but no cigar you little talking football I am IceDevimon the stronger more handsome of the Devimon brothers" laughed IceDevimon coldly putting out his chest.

"Just a change of costume, nothing new, its time to get him Patamon" yelled TK angrily

TK's Digivice glowed a cold wind blew a light hit Patamon square on top of him.

Patamon Digivolve too ANGEMON.

Angemon stood in front of IceDevimon as if sizing him up before attacking.

_Hand of fate._

Freezing fist.__

_Each attack hit the other dead centre Angemon reeled back, IceDevimon stumbled forward clutching his shoulder, his long spidery hands grasping for Angemon's neck._

Angemon swiped at IceDevimon with his staff, but only hit air IceDevimon went for the throat again and this time his hands reached their target.

"Get out of here TK" choked Angemon trying to break the freezing grip that was now holding him off the ground

"I won't leave you, not again," screamed TK holding his digivice up "more power" he cried

"An admirable effort but you still lose angel boy" smiled IceDevimon tightening his grip "and now _Ice demon claw"_

Frozen fate

_A ribbon of blue energy tore through the alley hitting IceDevimon across the side of his face; IceDevimon swooned backward in pain, letting go of Angemon in the process as he tumbled into the nearest wall_

"Light lover, Light Lover" he screamed as he fell pointing where the blast had come from

TK looked up the alley there blocking the light was an Angemon but like the Devimon before them he too had a bluish tint, his wings were transparent like glass 

"You know I promised I wouldn't interfere with affairs of other Digimon but I'll be happy to make an exception for you, you coward." Yelled the new Angemon his mantle glowing an eerie blue "Do you need a hand Angemon"

"Yeah although I think he needs it more… on his face that is," said Angemon getting to his feet.

"That's what I like to hear my friend. Together then?"

"Indeed,"

_ Frozen fate_

_Hand of fate_

The blue ribbon and the thick beam of white light collided with IceDevimon who quickly became Particles on a wall.

"A befitting end to that piece of frozen slime," said the blue Angemon 

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked TK as his own Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon 

"Oh how rude of me fighting without an introduction my partner will kill me," Apologised the blue Angemon "I am FrostAngemon,"

"And he's here with me" said Jonathan stepping into the alleyway with a relieved look on his face "So your digidestined too huh"


	3. Unbalanced Force

Writers note: I feel like a tabloid writer right now, I mean "Yolei and Jonathans secrets revealed" sounds like something they'd put in the National Enquirer.

(Which strangely enough has South African distribution through a magazine called You).

Writers other note: The Basketball game occurred on a Friday 

Chapter 3

Unbalanced force__

The alley light painted a mask of shadows over Jonathan's face, his haphazard red hair flying off in all directions as his Digivice glowed a soft blue. 

The moment sat there frozen TK just stared at Jonathan and Jonathan stared at TK. 

At last TK got over his shock enough to speak. 

"How long?" he gasped.

"Since before I met you guys, I guess this explains why you guys stuck together so well," laughed Jonathan exhaustedly 

"Well yeah we weren't sure if you'd understand," mumbled TK 

"Relax I'm not exactly easy to like. Now lets get inside before were missed," said Jonathan wiping the sweat off his brow "Frosty you coming?"

"You bet Jonno," said Frostangemon relaxing from the stiff bow he had taken up after the fight "Just let me get changed into something a little more comfortable."

Frostangemon began to glow with the light of De-Digivolution quickly transforming from a seemingly glass warrior to the small form of a Tokomon.

"First time Digivolving to Champion?" asked TK as Patamon fluttered up and perched on his hat.

"Is it that obvious?" replied Jonathan picking up Tokomon.

"Yep freshly digivolved digimon tend to drop a little further than experienced ones 

They walked back towards the gym. Both feeling rather battered but still silently relieved at their silent understanding.

"Jonno." 

"Yeah TK."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And with that they walked back through the doors

"Where in the world were you TK? Everyone's D3's have been going crazy," said Davis adjusting his goggles holding a very irritated looking DemiVeemon under one arm  "There must be something really wrong in the…" he trailed off finally noticing Jonathan

"Relax Davis, he's one of us after all get a load of the Tokomon. They just saved my life," said TK softly walking over to the refreshment stall " Four soda's please," he said to the clerk who he then noticed was Yolei

"Right you are then TK," said Yolei smiling her cheeks slightly reddening "Who's the fourth soda for?   Oh I see now."

TK turned around just in time to see Jonathan wink at him while cuddling Tokomon closer to his body.

"Whaddaya mean he just saved your life," questioned Davis finally catching up with TK as he was paying for the drinks.

"I was attacked by an IceDevimon about fifteen minutes ago," said TK pulling up a nearby chair and handing Jonathan, Tokomon and Patamon a soda each, after that he took a long swig of his own.

"I didn't really save you I only helped," squeaked Tokomon.

"Are you kidding I'd have been a goner if you hadn't stopped him" retorted Patamon opening his wings and wiggling them a little "that's some attack you've got there".

"You both did more than you realize," said TK gently massaging his temple "but something still bugs me"

"You mean other than the fact that a digimon nearly erased you from the face of the earth" gaped Davis letting DemiVeemon out of his grip.

"Yeah he was crowing about how his master would reward him for offing us" said TK faintly 

There was a clatter of a soda can behind them, TK turned to see Kari her large brown eyes full of fear standing behind them

"Not again. It's starting all over again isn't it?" she said sitting down on a chair "A new enemy, a new set of problems for us to solve" 

"What's going on here Yolei just told me that she saw Jonathan with a Tokomon?" said Ken walking across to join the ever-increasing group of Digidestined sitting on the side of the basketball court.

"You explain Jonathan I'm too tired," mumbled TK exhaustedly                            

"Hey Ken both of us are too tired, can we get back to you tomorrow with a proper explanation" said Jonathan "anyway I think TK's ride is here"

TK glanced at Jonathan with gratitude finally recovering his wits and stumbling out to his mother's car.

Darkangemon made his way back to his cave. He liked the dark it was cheap and heartless, sort of like him.

He stopped suddenly

"Is there something you wanted father?" he asked cockily

_" Are you aware that one of your servants has just complicated matters for us considerably," _whispered the voice

"Which one?" Stated Darkangemon in a steely tone stroking his pure white hair.

"That fool Phantomon sent IceDevimon to deal with the Digidestined they should all be alert by now" hissed the voice angrily.

"WHAT?" Yelled Darkangemon clenching his fists "THAT MORON SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WE'RE NOT READY FOR A BATTLE YET!"

_"Indeed, but perhaps it is for the best we will have to merely accelerate our plans bit,"_ buzzed the voice in his ear

"You're right about being forced to accelerate our plans father, perhaps I need to pay that visit to the real world myself,"

_"No, wait for them to come here that way you can have a home field advantage,"_

"That's funny father I don't remember counselling you on this particular move in our war and don't worry, you'll be free soon enough," Darkangemon laughed coldly.

_"I still warn you not to fail me…" _seethed the voice as it faded into the nothingness.

"I don't intend to father I will however remind Phantomon of his loyalties… tomorrow," said Darkangemon

Folding up his raven wings over his torso he promptly went to sleep.

TK's mind was still spinning when he slumped into his bed. As exhaustion took his body he worried again, partly about Kari's prophetic stance and also on how that digimon had been so confident in his attack. Minions didn't get that cocky unless they were sure their master was strong enough to protect them. 

"Not a problem for tonight" he thought staring at the sleeping Patamon "Tomorrow a clear head can sort it out," and with that he fell into a cold and dreamless sleep.

The Primary Village shone with early morning sunshine and up the now well-worn pathway up the bank the sunlight crept upon a working Elecmon who was now clearing rubble away from the entrance of the cave.

"Thank you for your help, I guess after all this time my etiquette flew out the window," said the other Digimon.

"It's all right bro, from what remember of you, you had a right to be angry when you awoke," said Elecmon "I think you can get your wings through now,"

"Alright here I come," said the digimon squeezing through the now considerably bigger hole in the wall of the cave.

Elecmon stepped back coming out of the blackness came an angel not like Angemon or Angewomon this Angel was very humanlike except for the large golden wings which dominated his physique even more than the various weapons that were slung all over his chest and belt.

"Where's the war Sparktramon?" asked Elecmon in surprise.

"What this? I usually wore these weapons," said the Angel Digimon "You never knew what you would need in a battle back in the old days" he added taking off everything but a large hammer which he slung over his back

Elecmon just stood there gaping as Sparktramon put all the other weapons neatly back in the cave.

"What? Don't you remember I'm a purist," said Sparktramon opening his wings

"Whatever you say old friend, It's been how long?" asked Elecmon screwing up his face in thought.

"Don't recall, must be about twelve years since I was sealed though. When one sleeps as much as I do one forgets the passage of time," said Sparktramon his large blue eyes sweeping downwards towards his sandals.

"Too much time my friend come I'll get you some food you must be hungry," said Elecmon changing the subject

"That sounds better I really want to see the old village again," said Sparktramon.

"Your wish is my command," said Elecmon as they walked down the hill laughing in the sunshine.

The Digidestined all met at TK's house the following day, there was a thick silence as the group ate their cookies. Izzy had brought his laptop and was fiddling mindlessly with the power cable

"No point in wasting batteries this close to a main" he thought to himself.

"Ok guys we've waited this long," said Ken "Tell us what happened last night,"

Tokomon coughed softly

"I left the gym to go see Patamon and while we were talking IceDevimon attacked us. Patamon digivolved to Angemon and tried to stop him but, he wasn't strong enough alone" said TK quickly, barely pausing for breath.

"We were celebrating the victory too, when we heard a voice gloating about how destroying them so I told my Patamon to digivolve to champion and help Angemon" added Jonathan looking at his feet.

"What are you ashamed of? We didn't tell you we were digidestined either," said Kari giving Gatomon a hug "Anyway we're not mad at you, we're more worried about the attack go on,"

"Well FrostAngemon surprised IceDevimon and when they combined their attacks they totally destroyed him," finished TK swiftly downing some water to avoid looking at the others.

Yolei gasped Poromon let of a little whistle

"It was us or him Yolei, we had to destroy him otherwise he might have hurt innocent people trying to get us," said TK definitely, anger welling up in the back of his mind, the mindless hatred he felt for all evil things.

"Cool down TK I was just shocked by the fact that IceDevimon attacked you so near us and we didn't even realize you were in danger," said Yolei biting her lip and glaring at TK. 

"Hah, I've got him," said Izzy looking up from his laptop "IceDevimon champion level Ice demon Digimon. Funny it says here he was one of Myotismon's groupies,"

"But Myotismon is gone for good. Who could be pulling the strings?" asked Matt scratching his head.

"He said he worked for someone called Darkangemon," said TK "at least I think that was what he said,"

"I think we should ask Gennai, maybe he can shed some light on the worrying rumours I've been hearing," said Gatomon piping up.

"Problem is we never find him he always finds us," said Izzy loading up his analyser "Anyway I don't see any records on a Darkangemon, it's like he doesn't exist," he added scratching his head.

A knock on the door startled everyone as TK's mother called out that Tai had just arrived. 

"Do we have to do a recount for him," asked Jonathan nervously chewing a biscuit.

"I'll fill him in later," said Kari laughing softly.

"I think Gatomon has a good idea," said Davis "Anyway it's about time we stopped talking and took some action. Who knows what this enemy may be planning this very moment."

"Davis is right we've already wasted too much time talking lets take the fight off this world," said Ken looking around for support.

"I don't think rushing into the digital world is going to help much unless we have a plan," said Cody feeding Uupamon the rest of his cookie.

"I agree with Cody," said Izzy unplugging his laptop and getting to his feet. "As I've said before guys, fools rush in where angels fear to tread,"

"Where are you going anyway?" asked TK getting to his feet as well.

"I have some work to do" said Izzy in a brush off fashion.

"'Work' hey?" said Matt narrowing his eyes "It's the first time I've never seen work involve you unplugging your computer before,"

"Nothing's happening Matt, alright," said Izzy his cheeks turning progressively pinker.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve Iz?" teased Matt

"Drop it Matt," said Izzy glaring at him

"All right don't bite my head off buddy I was only joking," said Matt putting up his hands to 'mock shield' his face. 

Everybody laughed Izzy bit his lip 

"Right let's get to work" said Yolei "We need more info so lets go get it,"

Phantomon quivered slightly as Darkangemon approached him with a calm arrogant swagger.

"Phantomon have you any idea what sort of trouble you have caused me" he said glaring at Phantomon sightlessly

"Please master I didn't realise…" stammered Phantomon 

"What you didn't realise could fill several volumes" snapped Darkangemon angrily "Luckily for you, your error is correctable despite what I tell my father we are ready to launch the second phase of our operation, although I fear I will lose more hair than I had hoped to,"

"Hair Sire?" said Phantomon still shivering.

"Yes you fool Arukennimon was not the first Patron of the spirit needle move and since Noganamon has managed to duplicate that control spire we found we have enough to create a decent army," said Darkangemon tweaking his white-blonde hair affectionately "Now leave me I have work to do". 

"Of course my lord" said Phantomon floating slowly away

"Oh and Phantomon"

"Yes my lord,"

_Spectral Curse_

A bolt on green light shot out of Darkangemon's hand. Phantomon flew across the room smashing against the wall, his scythe falling from his withered hand.

"I thought you forgave me," he wheezed blearily

"I said I wouldn't destroy you I said nothing about causing you pain," smirked Darkangemon coldly "Now go do your job. Something you seem incapable of".

Gennai looked over a pile of discarded notes at the sleeping face of his brother he almost didn't have the heart to wake him.

Almost.

"Eric it's time to get up," he said shaking Eric lightly.

"Five more minutes," grumbled Eric his brown hair covering his face as he stirred.

"We don't have five minutes time is of the essence," said Gennai shaking Eric more violently

Eric lifted his head and pushed his long hair out of his face.

"Which one are you?" he asked blinking tiredly in the mid-morning light.

"You know that's getting really tired little brother," said Gennai hastily.

"What do you want?" said Eric rubbing his eyes "I need my morning coffee," he added to a nearby Veggiemon.

"Azulongmon says that an evil out of the past is going to launch an invasion very soon," said Gennai slowly.

"Sounds like Azulongmon's usual doom and gloom message to me," sighed Eric "Now where is that coffee I ordered,"

"Right here sir" said the Veggiemon quickly "He has the patience of a boiling tea kettle in the morning" he added under his breath.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Eric taking a sip of his coffee and grimacing.

"I think you should awaken your Sovereign," said Gennai definitely

"What? Wake up Baihumon, but there's no telling how he would react to being awake again. He's been dreaming for a very long time," gasped Eric gulping down another sip of coffee.

"The times are direr than we think if Azulongmon is worried and I'll need the use of the older records and I might call in outside," said Gennai unflinching

"They're all yours, but I'll need to review your information before I make any choices of my own," glowered Eric trudging away knowing he had lost the argument

"Then make them quickly I'll be in the record room when your ready to join me," added Gennai as he left.

Darkangemon smiled coldly as Noganamon led him deeper into the forest

"I hope you will be pleased with my work my lord," hissed Noganamon happily

"You have never failed before to give me that which I need before my lady," said Darkangemon glaring at Phantomon who flinched slightly at the attention

"Well there they are sire," said Noganamon pointing a stubby claw at the valley before them.

Darkangemon stared blindly across the field that was littered with the standing control spires.

"Truly marvellous now it's my turn to enjoy my work. How many spires are there?" asked Darkangemon tweaking a strand of his hair evilly.

"One hundred and twenty eight my lord" fizzed Noganamon

"Let's see now that makes twelve ultimates and seven champions. Time for me to get cracking," he laughed malevolently pulling a few strands of his hair out.

Spirit Needle 

The white hairs shot towards the spires splitting their foundations and causing them to glow eerily

"But my lord they easily destroyed the previous mindless digimon," whined Phantomon

"Who said they would be mindless?" growled Darkangemon "I shall call forth several of my brethren from the void to fill these empty shapes they will be evil, not the mindless creatures of Arukennimon."

"A truly thoughtful plan master" fizzed Noganamon 

"And now the first is completed. Welcome back Skullsatamon," smiled Darkangemon coldly 

"It is truly good to be back brother," said Skullsatamon "where should I go forth,"

"Patience brother I have work to continue but very soon they shall truly say the shadow has returned," smiled Darkangemon turning back the valley "The stage is set the pieces are in position and now, it is truly time for the cloak to fall and the dagger to strike,"

"Let Darkness fall!" echoed the others as the forest around them began to Darken into Dusk.

Far away deep within the library a candle snuffed and a gust of papers flew across the hall

"And so it begins again," said Eric.

"This time things are different," said Gennai

" I only hope your right my brother," sighed Eric pulling up his black cloak over his shoulders "I hope your right,"


	4. Hour of the Wolf

Writers note: This chapter was partially written in my writing slump (also known as returning to school)

Chapter 4 

Hour of the wolf

The hour of the wolf is a time of rethinking, a time of fear; a time of pain, a time when all worries are magnified and all you can feel is your own heart beating.

Darkangemon sat down on a stump and stared into nothingness

_"Is everything ready?"_ said the disembodied voice

"Yes father everything is going better than expected those Digi-brats are only just starting to understand what's going on"

"Do not underestimate them they are stronger now" seethed the voice "Father what you fear will never happen, the crest is lost forever" sighed Darkangemon playing callously with his neon green sword. "So you keep saying yet I still see no proof. If Gennai was tricky enough to save the digi eggs and disarm my fellows traps on the crests. If the crest of faithfulness is still here he will find it" hissed the voice angrily 

"Very well father but if you'll excuse me I have guests in the primary village I must see too" smirked Darkangemon.

"Remember Darkangemon I created you I can just as easily destroy you and there are others here who owe you a return favour. Be careful." 

Gennai entered the library's record hall slowly; careful not to knock over the towers of old records that ran from ceiling to floor in every direction. The library wasn't terribly noticeable from the outside; the rules of digi-world were at their strangest here. The library was little more than a cottage if you saw it externally, barely visible in the surrounding jungle, but on the inside there was enough space to play several games of rugby and still have space for an Ice rink and auditorium left over. That is so long as you didn't go near the walls or the shelves that were stacked from end to end with thin metallic volumes each filled with everything from the answer to the ultimate question, to what stamp glue is made from (Toad mucous if your interested).

"Where to sir?" asked an eager Bakemon sitting on a tram, no it wasn't a tram. Trams had wheels; this thing hovered about an inch above the ground whirring gently as it swayed from side to side.

"I'm doing research on a digimon called Darkangemon where should I look?" said Gennai fingering his ponytail between his thumb and forefinger.

"That would be the 'evil digimon who harass nameless minions section' sir should I take you there?" asked the Bakemon nervously

"Yes and in the name of the blessed mother of balance hurry," said Gennai jumping onto the hovering tram thingy (Writer can't think of a name for it).

The tram began to rise and then as if some otherworldly force was controlling it jolted forwards into the vast valleys of knowledge that lay before him

"I only hope I can find what I need now," he thought

 "Digi-port Open" shouted Yolei as the outside world disappeared in a spray of colours 

TK closed his eyes began to feel the warmth of translation coming over his body un-stiffening his sleepless joints as he hurtled towards the digital world in a spray of rainbow colours.

He opened his eyes. They were standing on a platform some three feet above a rooftop, Patamon flew around uncertainly as if looking for a support but found none

"So this is the Digital world?" said Jonathan his mouth wide open.

TK looked over at him. The digi-world had worked its wonders on his clothing too, instead of the very sporty T-shirt and shorts combo that he had always worn. A black T-shirt, sleeveless jacket and long black jeans had replaced it. He looked a little like he'd walked off the shooting of a Matrix movie. 

"Yeah this is it," said Davis brashly "Hey what's with your wardrobe change?"

"Huh? What do you? Oh cool, this is what I wore back home before I took up Basketball," said Jonathan fingering a button "But why am I wearing it now?"

"Izzy says it has something to do with the sub-conscience mind," said Ken "that must be the way you picture yourself,"

"Wow you look cool," said Tokomon waggling his ears happily

"I agree with the Tok meister on this one" said Patamon cheerfully settling on TK's hat. "That jacket looks good on you Jonathan,"

"Thanks Patamon" said Jonno adjusting his collar and trying to tame his mane of crimson hair with his hand "I really appreciate it".

Kari smiled, benignly fingering her digivice Gatomon sniggered as Jonathan gave up on his hair and closed his mouth.

"Let's get down to business," said Cody giving Jonathan a funny look.

"Good Idea" said Ken walking to the nearest apparent way off

"I vote with Ken here" said Yolei

 "You always vote with Ken" sniggered Cody 

Yolei shot Cody a look that I think could kill.

"Oh shut up"

Okay I withdraw the comment

"I was talking to Cody"

Oh… right then I'll leave you to get down then? 

"Good."

As they argued the sky darkened, a stench of cold creeping decay swept over the Digidestined as thunder-crackled overhead.

"Uh oh" said Cody fearfully

"Yolei what have you done?" asked Hawkmon in an edgy tone.

"What in the world?" said TK squinting into the ink black fog.

Kari screamed shrilly, Gatomon's eyes flashed angrily as she ran to her partner who was painfully collapsing to her knees.

"It's here it's here, I can't fight it, it's just too strong" babbled Kari her large hazel eyes filling with tears as she cradled her head protectively between her hands.

"Kari you have to fight it. The darkness is not as strong if we face it together," cried Yolei getting to her knees and giving Kari the best comfort she could.

"What's going on" asked Jonathan pulling his jacket over his head 

"Something's coming Jonathan I can feel it," said Tokomon baring his teeth.

"Yolei I think that whatever is coming is getting closer I think we'd better go to work" said Hawkmon shivering half angrily half fearfully.

"Right"

Seven jets of light shot from the sky allowing for the first time digidestined to see one another in their multi-faceted rainbow of colour

Patamon digivolve to, Wormon digivolve to, Tokomon digivolve to, Veemon digivolve to, Hawkmon digivolve to, Armadillomon armour digivolve to, Gatomon armour digivolve to. Angemon, Stingmon, IcePatamon ExVeemon, Aquillamon, Digmon the drill of knowledge, Nefertimon the angel of light. 

IcePatamon digivolved again and FrostAngemon, Nefertimon and Angemon lit the field enough for TK to see them as blobs of blue, gold and pink light

"Ironic I have visitors and yet I have nothing to provide for them," laughed a malevolent voice from the swirling fog around them "let me at least serve you a healthy helping of pain"

"Davis I can't see anything, Arghh" yelled ExVeemon from somewhere in the twisting mess of nothingness. There was a sickening crash as ExVeemon hit the ground suddenly.

"ExVeemon are you okay," yelled Davis in ExVeemon's general direction  

"Why are all the buildings spinning around" called back a groggy sounding Veemon 

"That was a cheap shot whoever you are he can't even see you, try this on for size coward," bellowed FrostAngemon as his mantle began to glow brighter in the murkiness

_Frozen Fate_

A lance of blue light shot off into the darkness hurtling towards the unseen target 

"Aha! So you can see me, " laughed the shadowy figure catching the attack with his glove "and you think you can hurt me you little insect c'mon show me what you've got,"

Spectral blade 

There was a flash of neon green light shot out as quick, as lightning knocking Stingmon to the ground. But at the same time three pulses of coloured light lanced away from Nefertimon Angemon and FrostAngemon shooting towards the deeper darkness.

"What's with this fog?" asked Yolei keeping low to the platform 

" It's a Ghastmon a Digimon that feeds off latent dark energy, their embodiments of Poisonous gas and flame," cried Aquillamon trying to gain altitude in the near black air. "Now what is he up to?"

The figure of Darkangemon was beginning to move back into the denser fog   Nail bone. 

A bolt of lightning crackled in the fog as Aquillamon came rocketing down. The streak of dark light that was SkullSatamon smiled as he pummelled onward.

"Thanks for the treat little brother" he cried into the thick choking fog as Aquillamon fell onto the platform nearly crushing Yolei.

"Nuh uh not this time ugly" cried FrostAngemon cutting across SkullSatamon path quickly

_"Glacial burn" _he shouted putting out both his hands and spinning something ice-blue between them.

Nail bone 

SkullSatamon staff crackled as he released another burst of dark lightning, the shadow hovered close by, watching with obvious cruel amusement.

Kari screamed and retracted even further into a foetal position. 

The whole sky filled with a white-hot explosive light as the attacks combined in a massive fireball of energy, Angemon, FrostAngemon and Nefertimon swooned backwards as the immense heat wave sent them crashing into the platform at immense speed.

Patamon IcePatamon and Gatomon staggered about drunkly as SkullSatamon cackled wickedly.

The fog lifted just long enough for TK to catch Jonathan's eyes tear filled eyes, as he picked up a limping IcePatamon.

"Some first day in the digital world, here for barely half an hour and already in mortal danger," thought TK cradling his own partner in his arms.

"Now to finish the job I started" whistled Skullsatamon "No bus this time but I can make do without," he added pulling his staff into a finishing stance.

Holy Light 

A golden symbol blasted through the fog leaving a defined imprint on the side of SkullSatamon's cheek.

"Ouch that hurt!" shrieked SkullSatamon cradling his cheek in his hand while searching the fog for his assailant.

"It only hurt then I'm being a terrible opponent let me make it up by really hurting you" said the assailant laughing 

"I don't think so!" said Darkangemon coldly lighting his blade "I think you've caused me enough trouble Sparktramon," he added viscously 

"Oh no not you as well" said Sparktramon his eyes enlarging in hatred 

"Yes me Sparktramon my how time changes us my dear nemesis. Sic him"

These last words were to Skullsatamon who started rushing at Sparktramon as the fog cleared slightly arms outstretched as if ready to either throttle or slash whatever they came into contact with.

"I may not be able to defeat you both but I won't go, not like this." cried Sparktramon as Skullsatamon mercilessly pummelled him into the ground

Sparktramon struck back at SkullSatamon, his hammer glowing eerie blue that was the last thing TK remembered as of right then everything went dark and a terrible pain wracked his body, no life no hope only fear, pain and suffering. A flash of red, the sound of two voices, a bolt of lightning. TK blacked out

Darkangemon took his hands from his face and looked around tentatively, nothing!

"SKULLSATAMON THEY WERE PRACTICALLY HELPLESS IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO DARN THEATRICAL WE COULD HAVE HAD THEM" he yelled.

"Huh what did you say little brother?" asked SkullSatamon opening his eyes and blinking a lot. "I wasn't listening

"I said your impertinent, incompetent and have the social graces of duckweed," said Darkangemon silkily

"Oh yeah _nail bo_…" 

SkullSatamon never got to finish his sentence for at that moment Darkangemon twisted round, his sword flashing as SkullSatamon, Vaporising in contact with his draconic blade, screamed various demonic curses as his last impression split into a mishmash of fragmented data.

"Temper temper dear big brother never rise to the bait of one of my kind" said Darkangemon smiling maliciously.

"Now where has that miserable Ghastmon been sent?" he thought to himself rubbing his head, Sparktramon would pay for this insolence that hammer had nearly touched him

_"A little unnecessary don't you think?"_ Came the voice of his father in his ear

"Ah have you come to give me a lecture if my memory serves me, MetalSeadramon was also betrayed by incompetent minions" snapped Darkangemon irritably. 

"I met MetalSeadramon once. Thick as two short planks if I remember correctly, had a mindless love of destroying everything in his path" said the voice conversationally 

"Look father I don't have time for mind games why are you bothering me

_"You've played around for far to long, now take advantage of their wound licking session to locate that ruddy artefact,"_ hissed the voice angrily

"Very well father I'll go get your precious little toy I need to go to the real world anyway."

_"What else would you need from the real world"?_

"Well you wouldn't believe how bad the TV reception is here I need a new satellite dish" 

"Sarcasm will not get you terribly far when I return" 

"I don't intend it to father I do however still need a means of transport" said Darkangemon

_"Are you blind as well as stupid?" _seethed the voice malevolently.

"Blind maybe but most certainly not deaf you old fool I'm going" said Darkangemon raising his hands in the air "Digi-port Open" __

TK's first conscious memory after blacking out was the feeling of filtered light on his face.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes this sure wasn't the Primary village; he was lying on what appeared to be a bed of creepers. There were pillars all around him in some sort of ruined quadrangle each half broken column had a symbol engraved on it 

"How did I get here?" he said to himself looking around him into the dense overgrowth that spanned all around him in every direction. Was it all a dream? Another nightmare, a movement of fire and shadow behind his eyes. 

"Hello is anybody there?" he cried as he tried to remember what happened.

There had been a battle… some one was screaming… and someone had been hurt… PATAMON the memory of holding Patamon became clear as the whole sorry mess of the attack bleached white in his mind. 

"Patamon, Patamon where are you" he cried out a hint of panic escaping his mouth

"Huh?" called the muffled voice of Patamon from behind him. 

TK turned around so quickly he nearly fell over as he ran back towards the bed of vines sure enough there was Patamon tangled into the creepers looking a little like some orange baby trapped in it's blankets.

"Patamon I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you, are you all right?" asked TK untangling him from the vines and clutching Patamon close to his chest a stream of relief breaking through the dammed up emotions, his eyes began to feel heavy with the tears of too many emotionless days.

"TK why are you crying? I'm not hurt!" said Patamon his big eyes looking up at his partners.

"I'm just glad to see your safe Patamon that's all." Said TK hugging Patamon all the closer

"TK" squeaked Patamon

"Yeah Patamon"

"You're choking me"

TK let go of Patamon and dried his eyes "sorry bud it's just… well, you know how it is"

"I sure do TK let's go and find the others" said Patamon hovering to the left of their clearing

"I hear voices, let's check it out," said TK

And with that he began breaking through the forest creepers

Gatomon woke up to the sound of the wind swaying in the trees, Kari shivered in the bed next to her

"Where am I?" she thought to herself looking around herself at a circular room apparently made of living wood.

"You are in the chambers of the forest of whispers" said a feminine voice from the doorway "I am glad to see you are finally awake" 

Gatomon turned to see a Renamon leaning in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"How's your human friend?" asked the Renamon pulling her gloves a little further up her paws

"I don't know you tell me," said Gatomon impertinently "why are we here?"

"Why is anybody here?" said the Renamon mystically, looking at Kari as she stepped out the doorway "She seems much better than she was when Sparktramon brought you both in," "she and the blonde boy were the worst affected by the tesser, they are especially vulnerable to the shadow"

Kari stirred a little more and opened her eyes just a crack

"Gatomon" she mumbled softly

"I'm right here Kari," said Gatomon softly putting her paw on Kari's cheek

"Where are those voices coming from?" asked Kari blearily

Gatomon for the first time noticed the calm voices speaking outside the small forest hut, a mere murmur carried on the wind.

"That's the council, they are questioning your friends," said Renamon knowledgably.

Gatomon pricked up her ears attentively the voices became clear enough to hear though the thick wooden-carved door 

"And your sure of this Sparktramon?" said a deep earthy voice "I mean are you sure that he's working with his father"

Gatomon opened the door a crack and looked round the circular courtyard, there were all the other digidestined not to mention Elecmon and Sparktramon but the other two digimon were by far the most interesting.

There was a blonde digimon with long pointy ears polishing a golden bow he had the type of face which you either said Man he's noble or Darn he's a pretty boy. The other was an Angel a bit like Angemon or FrostAngemon except for the three-foot antlers and wings made of leaves that were a bit of a giveaway he was no normal Angemon.

"It's definite Emeralds there's no way Darky could pull of summoning a Ghastmon like that without calling on some ancient reserve of evil and since both the Dark Masters and the fountain of shadow have been abolished, I can only assume it is to do with the master of Darkness" said Sparktramon

"I don't get why he attacked the village, my village," said the familiar voice of Elecmon, a stark contrast from the deep and booming voices of his co-councillors

"It's his style Elecmon, he's the worst type of enemy. One you don't see until he's blasting you into a million pieces, isn't that right master?" chirped the clear songful voice of the blonde digimon.

"He is unusually aggressive I will admit," said the voice identified as Emeralds coughing slightly.

"UNUSUALLY AGGRESSIVE? He totally and absolutely thrashed these children as if they were nothing but a mere summer breeze the only ones he even seemed worried about were those Angemon."

"Those Angemon?" inquired Emeralds silkily

"Sorry Emeralds I forgot" said Sparktramon sullenly

"Relax I was just razzing you my old friend I only wish it were under better circumstances"

"As do I but I did what was necessary to save the children"

"Save us from what?" asked TK emerging from the underbrush

"I agree what?" added Kari stepping out of the trunk of the tree aided by Renamon and Gatomon 

"Very well" said EmeraldAngemon sadly "It appears that I will have to tell you everything"

Darkangemon smiled as he walked through the TV station, these humans had seen digimon before and knew the ancient art of upon sighting one to run as though the hounds of Hades were chasing you (Oh wait he had brought Cerberumon with him)

"Ah here it is," he said punching a small hole in the wall and retrieving his father's trinket.

This was it he thought looking sceptically at the small blue card sitting in the palm of his dark gauntlet.

"And so it truly begins" he said putting the card in his pocket "Now the real fun begins and not even a legion of those Digidestined rats shall be able to stop me.


	5. Action and Reaction

Chapter 5

Action and Reaction

Writers Note: I admit it I filched Emerald's name from the liberation of Angel's website. (My EmeraldAngemon however is vastly different in both looks and character it's just that WoodAngemon sounded clunky)

_ "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? Where are you going?_

_ The reasons that define us are found in these questions" _Michael J Stratinski

Cerberumon's heads barked violently in unison as Darkangemon returned from the dome a small cloud of nameless minions tripping at his ankles. 

"Where did Myot find such a powerful tool?" he thought his mind dazedly as he kicked an unimportant minion out of the way. Following the path back to Highton View Terrace, now came the tough part.

Fooling the gatekeeper to let him out of the Digiworld was one thing; fooling the late Blackwargreymon would be much more difficult.

Taking one last look at the dome of the TV station, Darkangemon spread open his hands and began to tear the fabric of reality; he'd done it many times before, but this time there was something in his shrivelled soul that was truly unsettled by all those angels he had seen in the battle.

Had it not been for level differences that battle would have gone differently, very differently. 

Myot had been sloppy, allowing his ego to interfere with his purpose. That would not be Darkangemon's downfall. Oh no, Darkangemon learned, and he was far from finished.

A stream of words ate away at TK's brain slowly sinking into his half concentrating mind it was a long story, but it was also a sad story so sad that later, TK would long he had listened.

The story was told in a detached fashion as if EmeraldAngemon hoped he could avoid the memories that these tales obviously held.

The story finished abruptly and TK realized he hadn't been paying much attention. Searching his mind, he allowed that which he'd absorbed to form sentences. 

"So that's it?" he said at last "that's why the Digiworld is what it is".

"Yes" said EmeraldAngemon his arms folding over his chest.

"So there was a war in the Digiworld long before we were born, a war involving Daemon and all other digimon, a war which nearly consumed the whole world."

"Yes that is also true" conceded EmeraldAngemon massaging his left antler "All I have told you is the truth, I see no further reason to hide it from you humans you have indeed proven yourselves," 

 So what happened? I mean we'd never even heard of Darkangemon before last week.

"The war looked as if it would never end every time we made progress against the enemy Daemon would counterattack even more viciously two of our champions fell for every one of theirs, in the end our forces stood at the foot of the primary village, Digimon and first one alike, working together side by side to prevent Daemon from corrupting everything that we hold sacred."

Sparktramon growled and became intrigued by the gravel at his feet. 

 Then at the moment of Daemon's apparent victory, the light itself appeared, and poured out itself upon myself and the sovereigns and we together were able to attain our mega forms and seal Daemon inside the bowels of the earth." continued EmeraldAngemon methodically, ignoring Sparktramon's comment.

"But Daemon came back, he attacked us!" said Ken in an indignant voice, "We defeated him!" 

"Nay young one, the Daemon you banished wasn't even a quarter as powerful as he was at first. He had only just been freed from his prison at the time you fought him. He was desperate to regain his power over the lingering demonic digimon before Myot beat him to it and Darkangemon was all to willing to oblige him".

"Ah I knew we'd eventually get round to Darkangemon's role in this somehow," said Cody smiling smugly at TK who had been just about to open his mouth.

"Darkangemon's role as you call it is to prepare the ritual that shall restore Daemon to this plane of existence. He must never be allowed to go through with it," exclaimed a serious word voice behind them, "Hello EmeraldAngemon I see you still love to talk about the old days."

Everybody jumped turning so quickly that they looked like dazed synchronized swimmers in the filtered forest light, there positioned just behind a small knee high thicket were Izzy, Tentomon and a man who the children did not recognize 

"Eric what are you doing here" chortled EmeraldAngemon rising to greet the young man, pulling him into an enormous hug.

"I come bearing help as always my old friend" said Eric attempting to separate himself from the ageing angel, "and Mr. Azume here was kind enough to oblige me a lift"

"Hey Izzy, who is this guy?" asked Ken giving Izzy a funny look.

"This is Gennai's brother Eric, the master librarian of the Digiworld's primary knowledge network," said Izzy opening his laptop, "He and I have been in contact over the last three months working and monitoring the digital worlds balance after MaloMyostismon, you see; he did more harm than we thought".

"Mr. Azume is correct, the human spirit of Oekawa may have restored the Digiworld, but he couldn't strengthen the weakened the fragile bond between this world and the Dark Ocean," said Eric tweaking a streak of auburn hair affectionately. "I am here to ensure you are ready". 

"How could anyone be ready for that? That thing knew our every move." said TK giving Eric a puzzled look. 

"I have the power you need to defeat him; I got it straight from Baihumon. It's not quite as much as Azulongmon would give you, but the Digiworld is in peril. You must stop Darkangemon and you must stop him quickly.

"He's already moving? That's strange, usually he'd be tweaking our boundaries by now?" asked Sparktramon tightening his grip on his hammer.

"Yes Sparktramon it comes quicker than expected." Now I advise you get going, stop him now before it's too late." Said Eric pulling a silver ball from his pocket "Tiger Power Energize"

The energy flowed from the sphere filling each Digimon and Digidestined with a silvery power, TK felt all the rigidity and hunger he'd been experiencing evaporate in a flurry of warmth; his digivice glowed a little brighter than the others.

_To you I give ultimate, Use it well_ said the voice of EmeraldAngemon in his head _It is in you and the other angel partners that the power to defeat the shadows truly lies._

"Good luck" said EmeraldAngemon out loud.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ken after the last of the light had drained away. "Let's go stop this jerk" 

There is a place in the endless expanse called Higher Highton View Terrace. It's not terribly big or terribly astounding little more than a pale room, but it is the Digiworld's first inadvertent customs port 

Right now Darkangemon was glaring angrily across the table at the grinning former Blackwargreymon, now StarAgumon

"Do you really want to block my way spire boy?" he growled, his blade extended to its apex.

"That all depends on whether you have the guts to take me on demon boy," said StarAgumon. 

"You're very lucky that your already dead, otherwise I would great pride in removing you now however," chortled Darkangemon as he effortlessly zipped across the room grabbing Blackwargreymon by the throat and throwing him across the room. 

"Goodbye Blackwargreymon. I have proved my superiority again," he added as he walked through the now open door into the digital world.

The team Digivolved and Armor Digivolved accordingly so that all of them had transport, flying in convoy in the direction of the canyon of sorrows, the place Eric had told them Darkangemon would be headed.

Sparktramon flew next to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, a look of concern on his face for the two pale riders on their backs. After he had brought them through the divide he was sure that only these and the one called Ken had seen the true other side of reality.

It was something that no mortal should have to see, a place where reality was governed by rules and the brutal cycle of nature controlled all, not a place to think about now, there were other more pressing issues at stake.

He had hoped that he would never have to face Darkangemon again for it had been Darkangemon who had sealed him in that cave all those years, "atonement for his betrayal" Darkangemon had called it.

"I will prove myself to be better than my heritage" mumbled Sparktramon his golden wings soaring on currents of freezing wind as he climbed above the others.

Nefertimon also flew uneasily she was worried about Kari; she'd only spoken five times since she'd woken up, and that was hours ago.

It wasn't like Kari to be this quiet; nothing was getting past her eternal look of worry.

"I hope she'll be okay" thought Nefertimon as they sailed onward of billows of clouds.

As they flew the landscape below them changed, no longer lush fields or stunning desert but cold hard stone and lifeless rock, it looked as if the very ground itself was dying from some unknown plague.

"We're getting closer" mumbled TK "I can feel his evil"

"TK what's wrong? You've been pretty quiet the whole time we we've been flying" asked Pegasusmon his eyes rolling back to look at his partner.

"When Sparktramon saved us in the primary village, I saw something, something inside Darkangemon, something that almost reminded me of you," replied TK blinking back tears of worry.

"There are obviously similarities, after all we are related but don't be worried I made my choice a long time ago, either I walk in the light or I die," said Pegasusmon valiantly, "Darkangemon may be powerful but we have the truth on our side and that's what matters."

"Yeah I guess so," said TK giving Pegasusmon a small smile, what would come would come; his mind was set at ease for Patamon's safety.

Darkangemon entered the lair of Noganamon hastily, brushing Phantomon aside into the rock face as he did. 

"I have it Noganamon, are you ready?" snapped Darkangemon his ultra vision burning brightly in the dim cave.

"Nearly my lord all I is a little time for the device to power up and then we will be ready to bring your father back to the digital world," hissed Noganamon tail twisting left and right as she hurried up to Darkangemon, "but we have other problems DeviDramon just informed me that the Digidestined are nearly upon us," 

"You deal with the rite I'll remove the little welts myself if I have to, anything I should know about?" growled Darkangemon

"Well your former brother is with them…" started Noganamon

"Never you mind just keep going whatever you do not allow the summoning to be interrupted," snapped Darkangemon angrily "Phantomon come with me."

Phantomon followed nervously this felt like an ending and he hoped for his own sake it wasn't his…

The Digidestined arrived at the mouth of the canyon of sorrows slightly nervous, Sparktramon landing first, scouting the fissure expectantly as if expectant of some unseen attack.

"Well here's a first the good guys got here before Darkangemon," he exclaimed at last.

The others landed Nefertimon taking on the form of Gatomon and Pegasusmon that of Patamon.

"Lets suit up then," said Davis "ExVeemon if you'd do the honours"

"But of course replied" ExVeemon "Lets kick it up"

ExVeemon, Stingmon Aquillamon and Gatomon all began to glow as their four forms became two the forms of Paildramon and Sylphimon.

"Hey TK how come your not suiting up?" asked Cody in a puzzled tone.

"Oh lets just say I have a different idea of how this fight should look," said TK pressing a few buttons on his D3 "It's time to test out this Tiger power"

"Alright" exclaimed Patamon as the light shone all around him.

_Patamon digivolve to Angemon_

"Oh so you were suiting up," sighed Cody "Huh?"

_Angemon Digivolve to…_

_MagnaAngemon,_

MagnaAngemon stood there, the stunned silence of the other digimon evident. 

"He's Coming," whispered Sparktramon sadly.

"Well of course I'm here, what sort of a host would I be, if I didn't meet my unexpected guests, or should I say uninvited pests," said Darkangemon rising up out of the canyon Phantomon, LadyDevimon and digimon which TK could only call Myo-clone, hemming each side of him. "Lets see how you handle some of my friends, no haze but I'm sure I brought enough friends to compensate," he added smiling macabrely.

MagnaAngemon lit his blade and stood across the gorge from Darkangemon, Paildramon and Sylphimon looking their opponents straight in the eye, (or mask or crossbar over the eyes). 

There was no movement a slight breeze lifted a sing dry leaf into the air in between the battlers.

FWAPP! 

The blur that was Darkangemon rushed at MagnaAngemon his dark blade snaking out against the warriors of light, there would be no mercy at this fight. MagnaAngemon countered, his own blade colliding in a spray of green and red sparks.

"Hah so there is some fight in you after all little one," cackled Darkangemon

TK looked around at the battle Frostangemon and Ankylomon seemed to be avoiding the worst of Mark'dMyot's attacks, Frostangemon actually had him in a headlock at the moment so he was nearly beaten already.

Phantomon's rush at Paildramon had also come to a rather abrupt ending as Sparktramon had clonked him over the head with his hammer before his scythe had gone anywhere near Paildramon.

Sylphimon wasn't nearly as lucky. He and LadyDevimon were locked in some sort of bizarre arm wrestling contest across the ravine.

"Paw in claw" thought TK his mind refocusing on the most important battle which was taking a new twist.

Darkangemon was moving away from his higher counterpart, pulling back in a sort of mock retreat.

"It appears I must get tough with you cousin" spat Darkangemon angrily "Lets see you handle the 'gravity' of the situation." He added laughing.

_Gate of Chaos_ screamed Darkangemon, pulling his blade through the air in one disjointed motion.

A shadow fell over the whole Arena, something else was happening, a tiny pinprick of dusk was beginning to grow, in it a view of a starless black expanse.

"You see MagnaAngemon I have a little advantage here the more evil is around me the stronger I become, and since I draw my energies from my father I become stronger as he gets closer," cackled Darkangemon as he re-crossed swords with MagnaAngemon "This is the hour of your doom"

"I've beaten stronger enemies yelled 

There was a small explosion as Frostangemon blew Mark'dMyot out of existence while Sylphimon and Paildramon battled hand to hand with LadyDevimon, all this happened while Darkangemon slowly pushed MagnaAngemon, inch by inch towards the portal of swirling chaos that followed them across the canyon.

"Somebody please help him!" yelled TK desperately; he wouldn't lose Angemon again no matter the cost, not here, not now, not ever;

_Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Frozen Fate, Paladin Hammer_

All four attacks hit Darkangemon square across his body, knocking him away from MagnaAngemon.

"Little brother this is your suicide not mine," said LadyDevimon flying off to the south. "I value my hide a little more than yours,"

"Come back here you uncontrollable little traitor," scream Darkangemon after the retreating witch "Oh that does it"

_Chaos Flare_

Darkangemon's Gauntlet fired a pulse of dark purple flames that caught LadyDevimon in the back.

"Nobody abandons me and gets away with it," growled Darkangemon a cruel smile flickering over his face as he turned to the other digimon.

"Who else wants some" he said in an infuriatingly smug voice.

"Let's get him" yelled Paildramon angrily, glowing with a silver light.

"I agree" growled Sylphimon also glowing with silver.

Darkangemon looked surprised this was not the expected response; he had used the last of his true power to destroy his cowardly sister, he'd messed up big time alright, now he was trapped right between a rock and a hard place with almost no hope of escape.

"Rats," he swore under his breath

Paildramon and Sylphimon slammed Darkangemon against the fire-red rocks of the canyon, feathered wings splaying out as shards of brick red rock smashed out in a thousand different directions.

MagnaAngemon lit his blade again and rose majestically into the air, 

"I believe that I have some Equalization to do" he smiled as his sword cut the all too familiar pink outline.

_Gate of Destiny_

The great golden gate began to spin into focus as Sylphimon and Paildramon began to lift Darkangemon, about to throw his into the swirling white nether on the other side of the gate.

"IT IS COMPLETE" hissed the snakelike voice of Noganamon further down the canyon.

"Oh no" now it became clear to TK, Darkangemon had been his own decoy; he couldn't have summoned Daemon by himself, no he had needed this other minion for that. Now not only had they failed to prevent his return, but it also became clear to him Darkangemon had outthought them once again. 

A swirling, neon green, vortex was beginning to form. As the storm of the Gates raged a shadow began to seep through this vortex, slowly at first, the vortex began to redden, until eventually it took a bloodlike tinge. 

The sky went dark, lighting flashed from the portal as it congealed; Noganamon scuttled away allowing the shadows to solidify.

Thunder rolled again and a horrible cracking sound filled the air as the final iris of the solitary eye began to open filling the whole Digital world with its chaotic power.

The Digidestined looked on in horror as the earth split violently beneath them

"I am free at last" screeched Daemon as he entered the digital world again, his gigantic shadow blotting out the remains of cold starlight, which the gates gave off.

"You see my method now" laughed Darkangemon as Paildramon stepped back in fear "Your overconfidence has been your downfall Digidestined, your confidence that my father was gone, your faith in that doddering fool EmeraldAngemon and now I shall truly prove my superiority to you all."

"Funny we seem to have you on the ground Darkangemon" said MagnaAngemon breaking his gaze upon the emerging Daemon "We'll deal with you later we now have bigger fish to fry"

"You can't mean little old me" laughed Daemon maniacally as he slowly crossed the battlefield

_Evil Inferno._

Enormous green flames sped across the battlefield catching Frostangemon right in the chest forcing him to the ground

"Frosty are you alright?" asked Jonathan his voice sounding close to tears.

"I'm fine, just get me the number plate of the truck that must have hit me," mumbled Frostangemon shaking his head.

"Let's do this" yelled Paildramon letting go of Darkangemon's arm and allowing the draconic light to be released.

_Paildramon mega digivolve to ImperialDramon._

Paildramon's form modified as his own energy fused with that of Azulongmon and Baihumon

His draconic wings spreading out to their widest apex before descending aggressively so that he landed heavily upon the ground, his front paws clawing the uneven broken base rock

_Positron Laser._

The beam of blue brightness lanced across the partially shattered battleground catching Daemon in the back on the neck. Daemon whirled round angrily a look of pure malice shining from his eyes. 

"I think you need your batteries removed you overgrown toy car" He yelled turning to face ImperialDramon "It's Payback time".

_ImperialDramon mode change too Fighter Mode._

ImperialDramon ran forward, his wings outstretched behind him, Daemon stepped backwards bracing himself for the tackle.

_CRACK_

TK winced as Daemon caught ImperialDramon by the hands and tossed him into the remains of the rock face.

There was sound of Violins being cracked together as the eventual gravity of the Gate of Destiny collided with the Chaos Gateway in a shower of dark purple sparks.

"Get him ImperialDramon," shouted Davis loudly waving his arms like a lopsided cheerleader.

"Ah now I have a real idea." cackled Daemon twirling ImperialDramon round into a rock face. "Let's see how you handle this tough guy."

Daemon disappeared from view TK thought for one second that maybe Daemon was running then the horrible reality occurred.

Daemon reappeared with no warning grabbing Davis in one of his enormous hands and threw him into the spinning gateway as it polarized.

There was a flash; it was over there was a shocked silence as Daemon returned to his starting position across from them.

Kari screamed, Yolei whimpered and the others just stood there in shock as the gateway flashed morosely.

Davis was gone, no warning, nothing, he was just no longer with them. The blow hadn't sunk in yet, it just happened so fast.

"Vile Cur, the boy was hardly involved!" shouted the strong deep voice of EmeraldAngemon so that the whole battlefield trembled "Now you shall feel the wrath of nature herself

Daemon turned slowly to face EmeraldAngemon.

"Ah EmeraldAngemon, I was wondering when you'd show up lets finish this then"

"Indeed" snarled EmeraldAngemon angrily "lets"

TK realized then, The Ultimate battle to determine the fate of the whole Digiworld was beginning and who knew how it would end.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. In Darkness Bound

Chapter 6 

In Darkness Bound

Writers note: Wow If you made it this far congratulations your in for a real treat as yours truly is gonna do some real writing again (Character names were pushing my readability scores way down so I was afraid I'd scared you all off)__

_The way of the warrior is the path of shadow, The gift of the warrior is to perceive that which cannot be seen,_

_ The spirit of the warrior is to strike in a single moment, the destiny of the warrior is balance in all things._

_ and when balance is lost, all that is left is the reckoning._

_Samwise Didlier   _

TK stared at EmeraldAngemon.

"He said he wouldn't be coming, so why is he here?" gasped Ken in the growing obscurity.

"Your reign ends today necromancer, that boy was the last being that you will, ever harm," yelled EmeraldAngemon, his tangled green hair swaying in the freezing wind.

TK stood there awestruck; there was something undoubtedly different about EmeraldAngemon.

He was still the same angel who had bid them good luck, only a few hours ago, but he looked... different, less gaunt, more alive, and for some reason, much more comforting than anything else that the kids could have seen right then and there. There was an aura of majesty emanating from him that no one could deny.

"Same and not the same," thought TK to himself "this is totally weird." 

"You should have never left your precious forest, old fool," sneered Daemon his eyes glinting pure cruelly "This field will be your grave."

Emeralds smiled, not a smirk merely a confident smile, the kind of smile which drives villains and Demons crazy "What we have here is a failure to communicate" he said at last, "Your weakened, all that time in the dark ocean has made you soft."

Daemon screeched and ran at EmeraldAngemon, his cloak flying back to reveal his blue green eyes.

EmeraldAngemon dodged Daemon's attack and aimed his vine hand at the ground below Daemon's feet.

_Entangling Vines._

An array of living vines burst from the ground catching Daemon and pulling him to the ground each vine carried a thick line of thorns at the very end like a cat of nine tails.

Daemon screamed in pain burning the vines with jets of green flame.

"A good opener, but still pathetic," he jeered in an angry tone, his voice echoing a hint of rattlement across the canyon

_"Orb of damnation"_ screamed Daemon sending a sphere of black energy straight at EmeraldAngemon

_"Call of Nature" _replied EmeraldAngemon throwing a small seed on the ground which burst into a giant oak tree within seconds.

_CRAAAAAAK!_

The wood splintered in a thousand different directions, the tree exploded as the orb hit directly.

TSAPP

A shining beam of feedback started flying at Daemon with a series of dark green sparks sending him flying into the rock wall.

"Enjoying the wall Daemon?" laughed EmeraldAngemon musically.

"My we have gotten stronger haven't we?"  said Daemon at last hatred radiating from his eyes as he got to his feet, "It appears I must reveal myself to defeat you" he added, a blade hidden in his speech, lightning flashed and thunder rolled TK looked out through tearful eyes. MagnaAngemon settled on the ground this was the elders fight.

Daemon was changing, transforming like a giant evil butterfly out of it's chrysalis of fear.

First his cloak began to fold and reshape as Daemon's wings grew in size, losing their stubby feathers for the more conventional bat wings, his shoes burst open as his true cloven feet embedded themselves into the red hot baked clay,  small tremors and cracks formed all around him as a wall of dark flame engulfed the front part of his cloak causing it to become a sort of lopsided cape swathing his warped form, last to go was the hood falling away charred and battle worn to reveal a very ram like head, shining like a well polished druidical mask at some pagan festival.

There was an air of anticipation as Daemon's heartless eyes reopened, he examined himself slowly.

"Ah good I was afraid that that wretched humanoid form had weakened my power but all seems to be in order, lets see now... wings, check, horns, check, hooves, check.

EmeraldAngemon didn't look shocked or awestruck or even terribly phased for that matter, he just stood there staring nonchalantly at the fragments of charred wood scattered all around the battlefield.

"What a waste of life" he murmured, ignoring Daemon's crooning and crowing over his various demonic extensions.

"Excuse me I just transformed, aren't you going to cower in fear and horror," asked Daemon expectantly tapping a hoof on the ground.

EmeraldAngemon yawned. 

"Nah I did that last time Daemon and now that you've had your little scene stealing trick, it's time for you to allow me mine" he replied stroking his hand through his tangled thicket of hair.

"All talk and no power old fool" said Daemon unfolding a talon "Perhaps you need a reminder of how I flourish in places where darkness rules supreme"

_Chaos flare_

TK looked at Jonathan he was looking around in a daze a hint of fear anger and anxiety peppered his face.

"they'll be okay!" said TK trying to sound definite

"I know that TK, if we all work together there's nothing we can't do it's like a a giant game of chess it's not about talent it's about strategy, anyway that's not what's worrying me."

"The what is?" said TK in a puzzled tone looking up at Daemon and EmeraldAngemon

"It's Darkangemon he's dissappeared!" answered Jonathan

"Really?" asked TK bewildered

Darkangemon looked upwards, the battle was not going well Daemon may be the stronger, but EmeraldAngemon was a wiry creature, never giving up, weaving in and out of the searing attacks that dogged his every step.

"Time to do some quiet sneaking away," thought Darkangemon melding slightly with the shadows as he did, this is not a good time for heroics, now was the time for cowardice, cowardice worked.

Darkangemon slunk backwards falling further into his patron element.

"Going somewhere Darky?" asked Sparktramon mockingly.

_Ah well if it isn't the Judas of our group, it needn't be this way you know, _replied Darkangemon smiling cruelly shifting the harmonics of his voice into the darker part of the spectrum. 

Sparktramon tightened the grip on his hammer this was a battle he'd hoped he could have avoided; the eerie call of Darkangemon was very hard to resist.

"And you don't plan to remove Daemon the second you gain the upper hand Eclipse?" he finally replied a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

He'd struck gold; Darkangemon snarled angrily his expression locked in burning rage.

"How dare you call me by my true name traitor you who gave up the option of domination for that old fools outdated idea of universal harmony, wake up Archaiamon There will never be peace for you, your blood and mine are the same even if you win here you shall become more like me eventually, it is inevitable.

"No I will never rejoin Daemon, and I will never be like you," screamed Sparktramon his eyes flaming.

_I already seem to have proved my point your anger is still prevalent, goodbye brother _said Darkangemon shifting his voice again__

"You're not going anywhere Darky I'm not budging" replied Sparktramon grabbing at Darkangemon's wings "We're not finished here,"

_Swipe_

"Yes we are..." said Darkangemon after a while.

_EmeraldAngemon digivolve too StarAngemon._

There was a flash of brilliance, TK gasped, Emeraldangemon seemed to be peeling apart, the hard rough exoskeleton falling off his body in all directions, calloused bark flaking off to reveal a sleek silver form, long gnarled boots and messes of vines, replaced gold with sandals and silver hands, last to go were the wings which fell apart like an oak leaves in autumn.

_Everthing has a season of change, mine is now Demon, the tides turn again_

StarAngemon dusted the last remnants of his last form of his white ephod. 

"It is time" he said blinking his large soft eyes.

Darkangemon gave a cruel smile, "I did warn you Brother" he sneered as Sparktramon clutched the remains of his hammer to his chest "but no, you had to fight me again. You should have known not the wings."

"You monster what did he ever do to you?" asked Jonno angry tears streaming from his face "Leave him alone, please"

Darkangemon stared at this boy standing above the little rut, something deep inside him told him something was wrong with his perception, this boy appeared to understand Sparktramon's torment and yet was not partnered to him, this was strange,"

"Perhaps you would like to share in his pain," said Darkangemon at last pointing at Jonathan.

"What?"

"Jonathan get down!" yelled FrostAngemon rushing to his partner.

_Finger of doom_ screamed Darkangemon.

Time stood still as the bolt of darkness flew at Jonathan Frostangemon lunged forward catching Jonathan in his arms and then fumbling as the anti-light hit him in the flank

There was a sickening crack as Jonathan thudded to the ground his arm falling in an incredibly unnatural arc, Frostangemon flew backwards the force of Darkangemon's attack, crashing against the wall of the cavern.

Jonathan cried out in pain.

High above them, searing attacks were exchanged between angel and demo, causing the sky to shine with falling 

StarAngemon and Daemon seared across the sky locking and countering each other in a bizarre dance of death, neither side appearing to tire at all while all around them light and darkness collided in a massive inferno.

_Shooting Stars._

StarAngemon flew at Daemon his silver glove aimed right at the creatures fell head, stars firing in a tight burst all around him.

Daemon screamed in pain as he grabbed blindly through the ranks of white comets that flew around them.

He scored his goal he caught StarAngemon round the neck and forced him to the ground throttling him with large clawed hands.

Kari cried out her tears showering the baked red earth beneath her, light shining all around, TK stared dumbfounded as the girl he knew so well's facial expression became calm and tranquil again it was like a weight had lifted from her.

She will be fine I will look after her said a familiar voice in his head.

"Huh who are you?" asked TK and then answered his own question "Your the entity that chose us aren't you?"

Correct and not correct answered the not quite voice I am the servant of the one who chose you 

Darkangemon was getting to his feet again muttering something indistinct over and over. 

"Now what in the Digiworld is he up too?" asked Sparktramon angrily brandishing his rapier, his blue eyes shining "Doesn't he know when to quit.

"I don't know but knowing him it can't be good" squeaked the former EmeraldAngemon from his perch in Renamon's arms, "Darkangemon isn't like other evil Digimon he has a different kind of strength, a type of strength that was once good but eventually turned. 

"MagnaAngemon stop him" yelled TK "We've already lost enough friends to his ilk," there it was said; the finality haunted him even more than the event. Davis was gone, gone forever; nothing could ever bring him back.

MagnaAngemon lit his blade and flew at Darkangemon with all his might, tackling him just below the collar. Darkangemon swooned back a little and then stopped like he had hardly even felt the blow.

"It'll take a little more than you to stop me now" he cackled mirthlessly, "and now for my next trick I'll show you what I can truly do" He added cracking his gauntleted knuckles menacingly.  __

_Darkangemon Digivolve to KaosAngemon_

Darkangemon was beginning to absorb light, his body undergoing its final transformation.

First to go were his wing becoming two blades of arcane green flame.

The final shadow consumed him, the bar that had covered his eyes on his helmet melted to reveal two blood red eyes wreathed with neon green flames.

His white blonde hair began to glow and then burst into a fiery inferno that surrounded his head like an aura of pain before settling into a black wreath around his soulless eyes, the remainder of the helmet forming a gothic spire  His sword melded into his gauntlet as discord sounded all around him.

"Pain suffering fear shadow unite with me so that I might fulfil my purpose" screamed KaosAngemon Demonic energies funnelling across the field in all directions.

TK gasped MagnaAngemon couldn't hope to defeat a mega digimon in his current condition, there was no chance. The last embers of hope of victory slowly died within his heart, it was over. 

"Now that I have the power, I shall use it" smiled KaosAngemon

Sparktramon rushed forward rapier extended to rend his opponent,"We have to stop him" he yelled swiping his golden sword at his nemesis.  

"What the?" exclaimed TK

"Nuh uh wrong move" said KaosAngemon dodging the swipe effortlessly.

Feathers scattered across the floor as KaosAngemon kicked both helpless angels across the ash blackened battlefield, a malignant hatred streaming from his wretched red eyes.

"Must I prove my superiority in every battle I partake in" said KaosAngemon swaggering up to the limp Sparktramon "My now departed father may have underestimated you Traitor, but I won't. You and these paltry light lovers shall not succeed in denying me my destiny.

_Frozen Fate_

A flying pulse of white fire glanced of KaosAngemon's still burning wings causing them to flicker. KaosAngemon turned his hateful gaze towards Frostangemon who was getting painfully to his feet.

"You I will deal with later little welts. I believe this young one has chosen to die first" said KaosAngemon his dark claws unhinging from his gauntleted hand "But first..."

KaosAngemon walked over to the injured Jonathan, who backed away cradling his arm dropping his digivice as he stumbled backward.

"You little fool, your not even an armour bearer and yet you rush into battle with your fellow Digifreaks" he said picking up Jonathan's fallen digivice "Such a waste of good power, but alas never meant to be" he added crushing the digivice in his fist, its components scattering to the wind. 

KaosAngemon laughed, the arcane flames on his wings grew even larger as he continued his swagger toward Jonathan, easily grabbing FrostAngemon's arm with his left while lifting his burning blade to the cold wind "And now...  It ends" 

_Chaos Inferno_

Jonathan flinched and then... nothing came, no pain no sudden loss of life, the air around him however grew musty and stale. TK blinked the move had been so quick no one had seen it.  There was Sparktramon the burning blade embedded deep in his chest, a look of grim satisfaction on his noble face as he began to fade away into a steam of data.

_"And now it's your turn to lose Darky" _he laughed morbidly as the last of his essence floated away on the cold wind.

"Unlikely, I am now... Aaaargh"

There was a flash of blue light as KaosAngemon's right hand became as limp and numb as overdone spaghetti, the gateway that had raged above their heads was flashing as a circlet of falling stars flying from deep within as some unknown power coalesced.

ImperialDramon stood up giving some sort of feeble salute to the flowing matter, something very strange was happening

"What in the shadow lands is going on?" screamed KaosAngemon "I was winning and now I'm on the receiving end of punishment"

TK looked upwards there was something was glowing in Jonathans hand, something Sparktramon had dropped was glowing pure white.

"No, no, anything but that, not now, It's impossible." screamed KaosAngemon shielding his face from the bright refining power that was pushing him back.

_"Not impossible, inevitable,"_ replied the disembodied voice of Sparktramon.

The light shone with the essence of true power, not polluted and corrupt like KaosAngemon's wings, nor was it like a light seen the digital world, This was the golden radiance, The last of the high powers of Digiworld.

"It can't be! Sparktramon had it all along" Renamon quietly

"Now it gets interesting" sqeaked the green Patamon

"Yeah, it does, 'cause I'm not finished yet either!" said Davis getting to his feet.


	7. Objects at rest

Chapter 7

Objects at rest

Writers Note: This is the final chapter of Darkening of Dusk 

And the first cycle of "The trials of time"  saga, "the last trials of the Digidestined" 

Other writers note: The reference to London's tap water refers to my visit to London wherein I managed to drink water from Heathrow airport and was thoroughly sick for the rest of the day.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song played at the end of this fic those belong to Toei and Disney respectively. I do however own Jonathan, Marian Eric and Sparktramon so there.

_"Everything that has a beginning has an end_": _Hugo Weaving as Smith from the Matrix_

"It's not over yet," yelled a single familiar yet unfamiliar voice

The Digidestined turned ImperialDramon's eyes growing ever larger. one of the falling stars were struggling to it's feet he had a shaggy mane of brown hair falling all over his Dirty face, broken goggles hanging from his thin neck.

"It's Davis" exclaimed Kari jubilantly her face filled with joy at the realization

"But how? I mean we saw..." Stuttered TK in stunned disbelief

"Take a good look TK, Davis seems quite a bit older that before doesn't he" answered Ken coolly "I think that when the gate of destiny and the chaos gateway collided their destinations got muddled Davis could have been thrown anywhere"

"How does that explain the aging," retorted Cody who was looking at the Goggled youth.

"Wherever Davis was, might have different timing, I mean do you remember the first time Tai returned from the Digital world, it was as if he'd never left" said TK in a shocked tone.

"Right you are TS" snapped Davis grinning happily at his friends and then turning to Kaosangemon 

"I know it's not over yet," he added in his creaky 'just breaking' voice, "ImperialDramon this is a test old buddy let's hope I'm right" he added holding out his hand, a blue card flashing between his thumb and forefinger.

The card sparkled as Davis his D3 from his slightly ragged shorts and swiped the card long and hard through the damaged blue machine.

_Digi Modify,_

_Paladin Mode change Activate,_

ImperialDramon began to glow with white light as all around the Digidestined the ground began to sparkle with points of grey-blue radiance.

"You're destiny just got phenomenally shorter" crowed a triumphant Frostangemon absorbing parts of the cleansing energy "because even now, there are still other forces in this universe besides your darkness, and about now you realize they don't like you very much,"

The gold light began to focus as the radiance became clearer 

Jonathan's face changed from fear to shock in his hand mishmash of circuits was changing, changing into a form Jonathan knew all too well.

"My own D3" he whimpered, the golden light flowing from the crest in front of him.

"The faithfulness you show your friends. This will forever be a light to your path," said Frostangemon removing his helmet "Now we can truly finish this fight,"

_Frostangemon warp Digivolve to TundraSeraphimon._

Frostangemon began to grow his frozen wings rising above his head to form a frozen halo all around him, each wing expanded and doubled in a shower of crystals that clattered to the ground like a cascade of diamonds his long silvery hair lengthened and lapped up against the top of his twelve wings, two of which covered his eyes and another two covered his feet.

"Now I'm a real Seraphim and real Seraphim aren't terribly merciful fighters" yelled TundraSeraphimon shards of ice breaking of his blue-gold wings

"I think KaosAngemon has lost his chance to get away" chirped the twin voices of the triumphant ImperialDramon taking up his sword.

The Sword swung, TundraSeraphimon cupped his hands forming a wall of frozen brilliance.

_Giga Death_

_Sheer Cold_

_Corpus Ethereal_

The blade and snowstorm went right through KaosAngemon like as if he wasn't even there__

"Did you really think that I would let anyone truly harm this most excellent form, I can flit in and out of reality at will you can't harm me" crowed KaosAngemon maliciously, "and now"

_Corpus Solidus,_

_Chaos Flare _

ImperialDramon and TundraSeraphimon fell to the ground as if shot__

The lights may have hurt me but you'll find that I am more that a match for a wuss like Seraphimon wannabe here, or you even knight boy," sneered KaosAngemon his wicked red eyes flaring again.

"Come now children I'll make you a deal, you give up and serve me willingly and I'll spare your lives heck I might even let you rule with me in the new dark kingdom I will form"

"Never," yelled TK his hands shaking in rage

"Never," echoed MagnaAngemon his fists crackling as he collapsed, pulling his form back to rookie.

"Patamon!" Yelled TK

"Well I guess I'll just finish off this victory and be on my way" said KaosAngemon throwing a bolt of dark lightning at his enemies.

The dark lightning flew at ImperialDramon and then... It stopped the bolt turned on its axis and headed straight to KaosAngemon.

The bolt struck him in the forehead KaosAngemon shrieked in pain.

"You got it wrong again Darky," yelled Gennai his clear voice like a trumpet.

KaosAngemon turned with rage to the speaker who stood at the edge of the canyon like a lone warrior of a forgotten age.

"You!" Hissed KaosAngemon at last his snakelike fangs extending from his

"Yes me" replied Gennai coolly, "you remember this, don't you?" He added pointing at vial in his hand

"Holy water?" hazarded KaosAngemon halfheartedly.

"Nope, London, Tap water, there are things swimming in this water not even your brethren would consort with" smiled Gennai

"NO!" Screamed Kaosangemon in fear as Gennai threw the vial above him and shattered it into a thousand pieces overhead. KaosAngemon stopped flickering.

But no one truly noticed that, because at that moment there was a flash. 

It had been a glow faint at first, but growing ever faster and stronger with each passing moment TK looked down his own Digivice was also throbbing all around him the other kids raised they're own glowing Digivices in response each glowing it's own distinctive colour.

TK looked at Kari her face was filled with happiness her fear evaporated in a single instant

"Love, hope knowledge light faith kindness and light" muttered TundraSeraphimon "I see the connection now, are you ready ImperialDramon?" 

"Oh yeah" replied ImperialDramon an air of victory in his voice

TundraSeraphimon knelt to the ground his hands cupped again but this time seven points of light formed.

ImperialDramon's sword glowed with the seven distinct lights, as did each of the stars that were forming in TundraSeraphimon's hands

_Strike of the seven stars of virtue._

_Omega Blade. _

This time the attacks hit home KaosAngemon fell backwards, the shadows and flames that covered his body extinguished.

"What's happening to him," asked TK 

"He's being reformatted" replied the green Patamon.

KaosAngemon transformed into Darkangemon.

The green lights faded as all Darkangemon's Data seemed to separate like milk and cream, before exploding into a symphony of frost and flame. 

A caustic smoke snaked out in every direction but it's choking power was gone it faded away as a child who has been told to go to his room.

"Dude what happened?" asked Davis running across the field to join his fellow Digidestined

"He vaporized," said Hawkmon hugging Yolei's ankle happily.

"Not totally" said Patamon in a worried tone, his ears pricked to their Apex.

There was a tall figure climbing out of the crater stumbling slightly from side to side holding his face in his one hand.

Veemon, Wormon and IcePatamon tensed up exhausted as they were, they were still willing to fight.

The figure coughed, and then fell to his knees, a sobbing sound filled the ears of the Digidestined

"Am I hearing right? Is he crying? That monster can cry?" Asked Yolei in disbelief.

"I think he's faking it's exactly the stunt he would pull," replied TK harshly hugging Patamon to his body.

"I don't think that he's Darkangemon any more," said Kari looking at the sobbing figure.

It was at this point that TK noticed Gennai walking slowly towards the sobbing figure.

"ArchAngemon? Is that you?" He asked putting a hand on the crying angel.

"I don't know anymore" replied ArchAngemon "What have I done? what's happened to me? 

"It wasn't your fault my friend I blame Eclipse for this, not you," replied Gennai

"I think that that fog was the power we were fighting Darkangemon was just a pawn" said Kari watching the scene before them sniffing slightly as she did.

"ArchAngemon was one of my best friends, we thought him lost after the Daemonic wars." Said an astonished green Patamon

"Sparktramon always regretted having to leave him behind at the battle of 3 forests" added Renamon in a muted tone.

Archangemon stopped sobbing and got to his feet "Let the whole world hear my cry, I am free again, I will never be enslaved by anyone ever again, You hear me Eclipse NEVER,"

Davis let out a jubilant cry at that moment and from that TK found himself in several embraces and backslaps the reality dawned and Joy returned to his heart it was over, at long last there would be peace. A tear slunk down his cheek and then he noticed that not everyone was celebrating.

ArchAngemon sat apart from the rest and looked at the sky, as the others celebrated and hugged and forgave and then hugged again, he just sat there his big expressive eyes filling with tears again.

"Thank you, brother," he said at last his hand stroking his own scars "you died as you lived, gloriously, may God's grace bring you back to us soon,"

"That he did" added Patamon coming closer to his no-frills cousin

"Thank you for helping to liberate me, now the last traces of Daemon's corruption are gone This world will heal in time".

"I know it will," said TK smiling softly.

_The clouds of shadow faded away just long enough for the glorious sun to fade into the cold Dusk no shadow would plague this world, not today anyway. TK sat with Patamon and ArchAngemon and watched the last specks of light quietly fade into the Darkness, Peace was here at last..._

_***_

8 Months later a very Digi Christmas is about to happen

The rest of the year blurred by so quickly TK could hardly remember what had happened well most of it anyway.

He had surprised even himself by asking Kari out a short while after Darkangemon's defeat, and was even more surprised when she had said yes, the cherry on the top was the fact that he had gotten Davis' blessing of the whole relationship.

"TK my friend, I figure it this way now, since both you and Ken are occupied I can have pick of the crop," is what he'd said to be exact.

The memory played amusingly through his head as he thought of the newfound maturity Davis had gotten since he had lost a year of his life, wherever he had been, his new attitude made him highly desirable to girls, as the Americans loved to say "Go Figure". 

"Look TK mistletoe," said Kari cheerfully kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah I guess I didn't notice it" replied TK Blushing slightly at Gatomon's sniggering as she and Patamon bypassed the couple.

"Ahem, don't hog the mistletoe," retorted Ken his arm around Yolei. Those two sure were out in the open now, after Davis figured it out there was no real point in hiding it.

TK and Kari smiled and moved through the doorway into the candlelit hall, when Jonathan had invited them to his house for a Christmas party they didn't think he'd meant his family's house in France.

Gatomon looked eagerly at the pile of presents.

"Not yet Gato" teased Jonathan walking past his feline guest " I think we need a little music first, what do you say Harmonica boy?" He added grinning at Matt

"I say, play that funky music white boy" replied Matt leering ironically at the newest member of the team.

Matt played a bar or two on his Harmonica before Jonathan joined in on the Piano.

They played through a few well know Carols but the last song stuck in TK's mind.

It wasn't a Carol it just stuck with him.

_When you feel lost_

_ and on your own_

_ and far from home_

_Your never alone you know_

_Just think of your friends _

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

"Merry Christmas TK" chirped Patamon handing him a present.

"Merry Christmas Patamon" replied TK looking at his second family affectionately.

Whatever happened would happen but uncertainty was not the way to go. 

The way he felt today he knew that they would stand.

No matter the fight they would win.

THE END


End file.
